Trip hop
by CosmoCon
Summary: What do two lyoko warriors do while on after a trip hop concert, Trip of course. I suck at summaries, but read and review.


Hazy, her eyesight as she can't quite place this feeling she's getting, her pink hair shaggy around her ears, sitting criss cross applesauce in front of one of her best friends, his face contorted into a wide Cheshire like smile as his head bobs to the music lazily. His eyes just as low and droopy as hers as he looks around the room, the walls pulsing and the floor seeming to breathe, everything an onion layer as he waved his hands in front his face, the pinkette sitting in the same far out wonder as he, her skin prickling as she felt a ripple go through her body, what on earth did they take? It all started from the concert with Ulrich and Yumi, the two eldest going home a few hours ago, probably off to go do more responsible things but her and Odd, well... Odd had other plans for the night. she wasn't against them but albeit worried of the consequences, she went along for the ride.

Rule one, turn off all cellular devices, no social media, no contact with the outside until it's all over, Rule two, you can't fall asleep until it's over, no matter how much you try and Rule three, try not to panic or you're gonna have a bad time. Emerald eyes peering up at the gypsy beads that decorate the doorway, her eyes darting to the posters that seemed to entice her into their world, the colours meshing and molding into one before diffusing and recoiling. Jumping at the sound of music, the pinkette watching as the spiky haired wonder plopped down onto the floor once more, holding a small speaker, placing it between them before turning off all the lights except the black-light, her eyes adjusting quickly to the change of brightness. For some reason, she couldn't stop shaking, her legs felt so strange, feeling so restless, so...frisky.

Watching as the svelte male in front of her removed his shirt, eyes roaming over the chest piece she went with him to go get, the designs spinning and constricting with ever breath he took, her hand reaching out to touch it, a gasp falling from his lips as her small hands made contact with his bare chest, his eyes fluttering shut as she caressed the inked skin in high curiosity. Intently staring at the design, from the clouds that out-skirted the moon and the stars before her eyes fell upon the sun on his right pectoral, she didn't understand why she felt the need to kiss it, to feel the skin beneath her lips. Slowly moving closer, the taller of the two stilling as she moved in closer, now on her knees in front of him, her lips barely grazing his skin as his breath hitched in his throat, feeling her lips fully press against his chest; lingering almost. His hands, currently balled up into fists on both sides of him, twitching to life as he caressed her bumble gum pink hair, a soft sigh emitting from her as he continued before she pulled back, satisfied of what she did and what happened after made her head spin.

Heaving himself onto her, his arms on both sides of her slim frame, his lips firmly latching at her neck, biting at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her lips falling apart as she felt a ripple of pleasure through her skin, her hair over her eyes as they closed shut in pleasure, his tongue sliding over the sweet pale freckled skin. His black painted nailed hand slowly sliding up her pink tank-top, goosebumps forming as his fingertips slid against the smooth expanse of her stomach, up to her ribs until he fell upon her chest, gripping and squeezing lightly, a moan emitting into the air, a lazy smile against her neck forming. Unlatching himself from her neck before descending onto her sweet pink lips, nibbling at the bottom lip, the feeling causing ripples to tear through her body, every little feeling heightened and stronger than usual. Parting her lips to let his waiting tongue in, tasting the leftover Chinese food on his tongue, the sweet taste of General Tsoa chicken overriding her taste buds as she pulled him closer, her hands at the back of his neck and on the small of his back, holding him against her.

These clothes just have to go...pulling away from her lips to remove the thin cotton tank-top she wore, his eyes falliing upon her grey bra, the outskirts covered in lace, maybe something Yumi and her shopped for, but for tonight, it doesn't matter, it comes off. Fumbling fingers at the clasp of her bra, his hands shaking almost as he finally managed to unlock the wonderful rub-ix cube that is a bra clasp, letting the offending material fall onto her lap, her bare chest exposed to him, his eyes widening as he took in the wonderful sight before him. Her perky breast dotted with random freckles, the chest piece fully shown to him, her perfect pink nipples that almost seemed to blend into her skin, his mouth watered as he moved closer into her, kissing her lips once, twice, three times, kissing along her jaw, down her neck until he reached her chest, his mouth latching onto a nipple, a cry echoing the dim room as he suckled on it lightly, biting gently, hearing her moan and feeling her arch into him more as he continued.

The pinkette couldn't understand it, what was going on, her body was on fire, her best friend was suckling away at her breasts, she never experienced this before, Jeremy never did something like this, rarely gave her more than a peck, let alone make-out with her. This was something so different, so good, so wonderful and all she wanted was more, gasping as she felt his hand at the waist band of her shorts, running over the button that held them together before unsnapping it, sliding his hand across her warmth, her body arching into him as he slid his fingers over her panty covered clit, her legs trembling as he did it once more, twice, three times, a forth even; her moans everywhere. Moaning for more as she felt his hands push her shorts down, pulling them down her long pale legs and onto the floor, his eyes catching the red frilly panty she wore, probably another piece Yumi picked out. smiling as dipped down to her belly, kissing the smooth skin there, trailing down to her warm center before placing a single kiss at her panty's center, a moan springing forth.

Gripping the waist band of her panty sliding them down her hips to her knees and off her legs and onto the floor, his eyes taking in the sight of her dripping pussy, covered with pink curls at the hood of her clit, his breath fanning over her opening causing her to cry out slightly before fully moaning as his mouth latched onto her clit, sucking lightly as his fingers found her entrance, the fingertip dipping into her before a finger fully plunged inside her heat, her head thrashing as her hand clasped over her mouth. Only she's done this to herself, never in a million years did she think she'd be here with her best friend, on the floor naked as he fingered her and ate her like she was his last meal. His tongue lapping at her wet folds, up and down the breadth of slit, her legs thrashing around as her hands threaded into his hair, pulling his face into her, giving him better access, which he greedily took, adding another finger in slowly, her tight heat clamping onto them as he thrust them inside at a dizzying speed, hitting as spot that made stars form in the pinkette's eyes, her mouth open in a silent scream as her whole body trembled, eyes fluttering over and over before her body tensed, her warm cum splashing onto his waiting tongue and fingers, lapping up every drop before slipping his fingers out and sucking them dry; a shiver down her spine.

She came, she actually came by the hand of a man, her fantasy of being fingered mercilessly had finally happened, but there was something else that was to come and there was a long time to do this as well, a long time. Sitting up as he rose, her hands at his hips, her emerald eyes glazed over as she stared up at him, sliding down his pants along with his boxers, his cock springing out at her, her mouth falling open in shock, he was a wonderful size, her eyes roaming up and down the length of it before placing her hand at the shaft, hearing his breath hitch once more as she stroked him lightly, her breath fanning over his thick cock, her fingers playing in the wiry blond locs of hair above his manhood, her eyes smiling in mirth as she slid the tip into her mouth slowly, a hiss coming out of him as she licked at the time, flicking at it over and over and over and over before sliding him completely inside her hot, wet mouth. Threading his hands into her soft hair, pulling her into him, her tongue wrapping around his cock, her lips slipping over the head once more, humming as she continued, the vibration driving him insane, his head thrown back in utter bliss as she was surprisingly good at this, over and over, in and out as she continued to suck him dry, his cock pulsing in the back of her throat, her eyes watering a bit as she released him, looking at him as she stroked him, her eyes filled with so much want and lust, it drove him to the point of madness.

As she released him, his hands reaching for his shorts, pulling out his wallet and a condom was in his grasp, his mouth moving to ask her the question, Are you sure? Was she sure, or was this being high as balls on LSD, eh... she'd care in the morning, a simple nod answering him, his teeth ripping through the wrapper, pulling out the latex rubber, slipping it onto his cock before getting onto his knees in front of her, reaching for her long legs that seemed to stretch for miles, Jeremy just didn't know what he had at that time, his head at her entrance, his eyes on hers as he gave her once last chance to back out, shaking her head yes once more, her arms around his neck as he slowly slid inside her, hissing at her heat, watching for any signs of discomfort or pain. Her eyes shut in anticipation of the pain, but other than a small pinch, there was none, sliding in a bit a more until his cock was inside to the hilt, her legs around his waist as he began to move, in and out, slowly, a hiss from both of them as he slammed back inside her, a moan coming from her lips as he continued to move until there was no more resistance, the ride a bit smoother.

Setting a pace that fit well with the two, his cock hitting that spot over and over, the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach starting again, it was something so new to her, a man inside of her for the first time and she loved every minute of it. Each thrust, each kiss on her face, her lips, her forehead, her nose, he adorned her with affection as he continued to fuck her mercilessly and by God, that's exactly what she wanted, her rainbow nails clawing down his back as he continued to assault her pussy with his cock, hitting that spot with dead accuracy before that coil inside her body finally snapped, her legs trembling as she tensed against him, her body arching into him, her nails digging into his back as her moans reached the highest level she could get, cumming for the second time that night, her pussy twitching and clamping onto him before she fell still, the taller watching her with intense eyes, pulling her with him until she was on top, her eyes peering down at him before she felt herself moving against him, in and out, her hips swinging around as she bounced on him repeatedly, her hands in his as she kissed him over and over, his hips meeting hers as she continued to ride him, another coil building in her stomach as in his as they moved in unison, her hands grasping his tightly until she felt his hands at her hips, slamming himself into her, smacking her ass with ever thrust, with every move, with every breath until he couldn't take it, his cock hitting that spot inside her that made her turn into goo, both coils snapping at once as he thrust up into her, his cum splashing into the latex protection, her cum coating the said latex, the smaller collapsing onto his body.

Looking up at the clock, it reading 5 am, how in the blue fuck did that last so long... They got there at 10, ate Chinese food and danced to techno until he broke out the tabs of LSD, the effects starting at 11 and that's when everything went the way it did. The taller of the two standing, his hand out to her to help her rise, her legs a bit wobbly, holding onto him for support as he walked toward their bags, grabbing them and walking to the adjacent bathroom, placing the bags on the floor and sitting her on the toilet, walking to the shower, turning on the water and waiting till it reached a comfortable temperature before motioning her over, the pinkette standing before wobbling over to him. Helping her into the shower, stepping in himself before closing the shower curtain, reaching for the body wash he brought with him, lathering it up before sliding his hands across her skin, the soapy consistency on her skin, a soft sigh on her tongue as he washed her up, his hands into her hair, scratching away and combing his fingers through the fine pink hair, the taller pushing her toward the water and watching the soap wash off her skin, the two switching positions. Squirting soap in her hands, lathering them up before covering him in soap, scrubbing until she was satisfied with the soapiness, running her hands through his hair, scrubbing out all the hair gel, watching his hair cascade down his back before pushing him under the water, watching the soap wash off his skin.

The taller of the two staring at her with soft eyes as he stood under the water, pulling her against his bare chest, his lips molding against hers as his hands threaded into her hair once more, one falling to her waist, his lips moving with hers over and over before parting them, his tongue in her mouth, fighting, nibbling, and smiling as they laughed into the kiss, what on earth is going on? Turning off the water, stepping out onto the bath mat, grabbing his towel and drying her off before drying himself off, reaching for his bag as she reached for hers, pulling out a t-shirt obviously stolen from him and a pair of undies that Yumi most likely picked out for her before sliding the clothes on, watching as he pulled on a tank top and a pair of boxers, the two leaving the bathroom and entering the room adjacent to it, making the bed comfy as they looked at the time... 6 15... Mmmmh, they could watch the sunrise if they wanted... Mmmmh? Walking to the kitchen, the smaller of the two grabbing some milk while the taller grabs the cereal off the fridge, two bowls on the table, two spoons in the bowl, cereal meet bowl and milk enters the mix and munch munch munch... Wanna smoke a bowl, a question that came out his mouth and her eyes lit up a bit, grabbing their bowls and going to their room, sitting on the comfy bed they spruced up, the usually spiky haired wonder packing the bowl as the pinkette sat eating her cereal, smiling as he sparked it, inhaling before letting out a series of rings, which she inhaled before grabbing the bowl and repeating what he did and that rotation continued until the bowl was out, the two eating their cereal before placing the bowls on the dresser across from them.

Snuggling into the blankets, the sun peaking through the blinds as their eyes began to drop, the trip was almost over, the taller of the two turning on their phones again, incoming messages blowing up their phones, the time being 7 am, the pinkette's phone blown up more than his, mainly from Jeremy wondering where she was, but that chapter was over, wasn't it. It was for her as she cleared the messages, scrolling down before looking up and seeing his phone aimed toward them, a post trip selfie huh? Smile and a flash as the camera went off, the two sitting in comfortable silence before the smaller curled into him, into his chest, scratching at her plugs before closing her eyes and before long the trip was just about over, 10 hours but it went by so fast... I guess time goes fast when you trip... Who knows... but for now... Let's let them sleep...


End file.
